The First Time
by BensonStabler
Summary: Olivia asks Elliot for a favor  WARNING SMUT AND NOTHING BUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this might be cracky I can't figure it out yet lol….anyway it's smut so enjoy…**

It was a typical Friday night for Elliot and Olivia. Ever since his divorce six months ago, they would spend every Friday night watching a movie together. Every other week they switched apartments. Tonight was movie night at Elliot's.

"El, can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" He replied never taking his eyes off the television.

"Ummm….nevermind. It's stupid," Olivia stammered.

Intrigued, Elliot unglued his eyes from the television and focused on Olivia.

"Liv, what is it? You can tell me." He said concerned.

Hearing the concern in his voice, she reassured him it was really no big deal, but he was persistent and not going to let up.

"Uh..okay…ummm…."

"Jesus Liv! You're scaring the shit outta me. What is it?"

"Okay! Shit! I wanted to know if guys like when women…you know…when they go down on them," she muttered.

Laughing, Elliot said, "Are you serious? That was what you wanted to ask me?"

"I told you it was stupid. Forget I said anything, watch the movie Elliot," Olivia said standing up from the couch.

He grabbed her wrist before she could very far and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, I just…you made it sound so serious."

"Fuck you Elliot! This is serious. You think it was easy for me to ask you that? I thought I could talk to you about this but if you're going to be a prick about it and laugh at me then forget it!" She yelled.

"Okay….okay calm down. I said I was sorry. Okay, so you wanna know if guys like to have their dicks sucked, is that what you are asking me?"

"Yes! Yes Elliot that was the fucking question," Olivia yelled becoming increasingly embarrassed by the entire conversation.

"Yeah, I guess they do," was Elliot's only response.

"You guess they do? You guess they do? What the hell kind of answer is that? Okay, how about this Elliot? Do you like it?"

Wiping his hand down his face and sighing, Elliot finally spoke. "Yeah, the one time it happened to me it was good."

"Once? You were married for twenty years and Kathy only did it once?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Actually, it wasn't even Kathy. It was before I met her. Kathy never wanted to, so I never pushed her," he replied.

"Wow," was all Olivia could manage to get out.

Standing up, Elliot began to pace around his apartment. "Why are you asking me this Olivia? It is kinda a weird thing to bring up."

"I know…it's just that…well…you know that guy I told you I've been seeing…well I think he wants me to and….well I never did it before," Olivia blurted out.

Elliot saw vulnerability in Olivia he had never seen before. Her admission to him was a pretty big deal for her he thought to himself.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, really!" She said embarrassed.

"Can I ask why you never did?"

"I don't know really…it just always seemed like something really intimate to me and I never felt close enough to someone to get that intimate with them. I never had sex with anyone without a condom either since we are bearing our souls to each other," Olivia responded.

"Wow!" Elliot replied.

"Yeah a lot of wow going on tonight. I guess we keep surprising each other huh?" Olivia asked.

"Umm…yeah I guess so," Elliot said laughing.

"Okay, so how exactly do I do this?" Olivia asked.

"Excuse me?" Elliot replied his face turning red.

"You know, how do I…how do…..Jesus Elliot! You know what I'm asking you," Olivia said.

"Yeah, I know what you're asking, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to answer that. I guess just do what feels right, whatever comes natural," he replied.

"That's it? That's your great advice for me? Do what comes natural? Elliot I'm a 40 something year old woman who has never sucked a guy's dick before. I have no idea what comes naturally!" she blurted out.

"Jesus, Liv!"

"What? I mean I'm not gonna dance around it anymore, I told you what the deal is and now I'm asking for your help," She said.

"My help? What do you wanna do practice on me?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to die. Did he actually just ask his partner if she wanted to practice giving a blow job on him?

"Can I?" She asked.

She couldn't believe she just said that. Now she wanted to die. This was getting too heavy for her she thought to herself. She felt like she had just crossed a line with Elliot, a line she couldn't come back from.

"Oh El, shit! I am so sorry. I can't believe I said that. Can we just forget I ever brought this up? I better go," she mumbled grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

As she opened the door, she could hear him coming up from behind her. The door closed in front of her face and all she saw was Elliot's arm holding the door closed.

"Don't go," he whispered in her ear.

A shiver shot through her all the way to her core.

"El," she whispered.

"Yes Olivia?" he whispered back.

"What are we doing?

"I don't know. I just know I don't want you to go," he said turning around walking back into the living room.

"Elliot I'm really sorry if I crossed a line here. I'm just really sorry. I'm so embarrassed right now," Olivia said dropping her head.

"Liv, stop. You didn't. I'm the one who crossed the line first asking if you wanted to practice on me."

"El, I really need to go," Olivia said walking toward the door again.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just do…trust me please?" she begged.

"Olivia, what is it? Why are you trying so hard to get out of here?"

"Fuck Elliot! Why can't you ever just let something go? I need to get out of here because I meant it when I asked can I? When you were standing behind me at the door, I was so fuckin turned on, it scared the shit out of me! Now let me just go so I can still have some semblance of dignity when I wake up tomorrow," Olivia responded practically in tears.

"Turned on? I turned you on?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Are you fuckin serious right now? I'm practically hysterical right now and you are having an ego boost moment? Yes you turned me on. I'm turned on right now at the way you are smirking. Fuck!"

He moved closer to her closing the gap between them. He leaned in and skimmed his lips across hers whispering, "I'm so turned on right now too. You have no idea and talking about and thinking about you sucking my dick is making me crazy."

"Really? You'd let me do that to you?" Olivia questioned.

"There's not much I would do for you Olivia," he responded.

"Well, I mean obviously this is just you helping me out….I mean….no strings attached or anything right?" Olivia asked.

"Oh…yeah…of course…no strings," Elliot responded feeling a bit let down.

Elliot walked over to the couch taking Olivia's hand and sitting down. She sat across from him on the coffee table. They starred at each other having no clue what to say after crossing this line. Olivia stood up and finally broke the silence. "El, maybe this wasn't a good idea. We haven't done anything and things are already weird between us."

"Liv, I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to. You asked for my help. I'm willing to help you, whatever you need," Elliot said.

Moving back to the coffee table and sitting down, Olivia looked at him. Placing her hands on his thighs she sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing here Elliot. I don't just mean..you know…the…but here with you…I must be crazy."

"You're not crazy Olivia," Elliot said moving closer to her. "You're scared, so you came to me because you know you never have to be scared with me."

Elliot took his hand and ran it down Olivia's cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch. It was gentle and loving, everything she knew Elliot would always be.

"You're right," she said. "I'm never scared with you, not even about this. I'm a bit nervous but not scared," she said moving to sit next to him on the couch. She reached for the button on his pants when she was stopped by his hands. He looked at her dead in the eyes with his deep blue orbs and said, "Olivia are you sure?"

Smiling, she replied "Yes, Elliot I'm sure. If I can't do this with you, I can't do this with anyone."

Olivia brought her hands again to Elliot's button, this time he didn't stop her. He felt his dick twitch as she un zippered his pants, exposing the hard on he was already forming. Olivia was pleasantly surprised to see he was going commando today. She smirked at him. He sat up a bit so she could rid him of his pants. She slid them down his legs and threw them behind her. She looked at his erection and wondered for a moment what she was doing, until she felt his hands in her hair and stoking her cheeks. She knew then, it would be okay.

She lowered her head to his tip and began to lick. She wasn't sure exactly what she should do, so she waited for cues from Elliot, that didn't come. He had said do what comes natural, so she did. She began to lick the length of him, feeling him twitch. She then grabbed his length and wrapped her lips around it. She heard a moan from Elliot, which egged her on a bit. She figured if he was enjoying himself she must be doing something right. She began to suck and suck hard, stopping every once in a while to lick him up and down. Elliot looked down and almost lost it right there, as he saw Olivia's head bobbing up and down on his dick. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and moaned her name.

"Liv, fuck!," he spat.

Removing his rock hard length from her mouth she looked up and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"God no! Keep going," Elliot grunted.

Olivia went back to work, sucking, licking playing with his balls. She then took her hands and ran them up his thighs underneath his shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off giving her more access if she wanted it. He sat up never letting his dick leave her mouth. He tugged at her shirt removing it from her body. He ran his hands through her hair pulling her head closer to him. She found herself exploring every part of his body she could get her hands on.

Elliot continued to watch her head bob up and down on his dick and thought he would lose it right there.

"Liv, shit! Are you sure you've never done this before? Damn!" he moaned.

"I take it you like it?" she said seductively.

Unable to speak, Elliot just nodded his head. She could feel he was getting close. She suddenly found herself not only wanting to experience this for the first time but to pleasure Elliot as much as humanly possible. She began to speed up, sucking and licking harder and faster. He couldn't hold out anymore.

"Liv…Liv…you need to stop…I'm gonna cum."

With her mouth still wrapped around her she shook her head no, that was his undoing. He spilled his seed into her hot wet mouth. He screamed her name and a few four-letter words. When he was finished, she pulled her mouth off him and swallowed. He thought he might die right there. Sucking his dick was one thing, but swallowing him that was taking it to a whole other level he thought. He leaned down to pull her up from her knees. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck she crashed her lips to his.

He moved his lips to her neck and began kissing her behind the ear. "That was fucking amazing," he whispered.

"I did good I take it?" she whispered back as she kissed his neck.

"You did good," he said.

Smiling, Olivia got off Elliot and put her shirt back on. Elliot sat there with no shirt and no pants on, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Home I guess," Olivia replied.

"Don't go, Liv" he pleaded.

"El, we said no strings. I shouldn't have kissed you, I went too far."

"I'm not complaining, Olivia." He responded.

"I can't do this right now Elliot," she said.

"Do what? Admit it was more than you wanted it to be? Why can't you?" Elliot asked confused.

"El, please. We're partners, we're not supposed to be anything else. Maybe this was all just a really big mistake."

"Are you sorry, Liv?"

"No…ummm…no I'm not sorry I just mean maybe we shouldn't have done this."

Elliot stood up putting his pants and shirt back on. He looked at Olivia with a bit of anger in his eyes. This look did not go unnoticed by her. She didn't understand where it was coming from. They agreed no strings.

"You gonna tell me that didn't mean something more than what it started out as?"

"El, I'm not having this conversation with you," Olivia yelled as she made her way to the door.

"Liv, don't go please," Elliot begged.

**A/N: Meh what ya think I could make it like three chapters or end it right here you tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are super awesome! Thanks for the reviews and a special reluctant thanks to Slc3407 TwiztedsvuSista and SVUJunkie2011 for hounding me to write another chap! SMUT APPARENTLY SELLS! I love you guys!**

"Elliot, I don't think anything good can come of me staying," Olivia said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Olivia," he said as he closed the gap between them, "A lot of good can come from you staying. I just want you to admit that what we just did was more than me helping out a friend. You felt something, we both know it."

Slightly embarrassed, Olivia turned away knowing her cheeks were probably bright red.

"What do you want me to say, Elliot? You want me to say I enjoyed sucking your dick? Fine! I did. You happy now? That doesn't mean we're soul mates or anything."

Eyeing her up and down, as if he were undressing her with his eyes, Elliot said, "Liv, I don't know exactly what just happened, all I do know is that it was intense and amazing and the thought of you doing that with this guy your dating drives me insane. I don't want that hot, wet mouth of yours on anyone but me, and if you're honest with yourself you don't want it on anyone but me."

"Your ego blows me away Elliot. It really does. I asked for your help with an issue I had and you've turned it into something it's not," Olivia said affirmatively.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning it he whispered into her ear, "You're a liar Olivia. You want me so damn bad you feel it everywhere in your body. I have no doubt you are soaking wet right now just thinking about me being inside you and it's not ego Liv, I just know you."

With that statement, Elliot began to walk towards the kitchen while Olivia tried to collect her thoughts after Elliot shook her to her very core with only a few simple words.

"You're wrong Elliot, this guy I'm seeing is really great and I just wanted to make sure I could do….you know do it right," Olivia said stammering.

"Well then Olivia, I can attest to the fact that you did everything right. Do you want me to write a review to that effect that you can show him?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

"You son of a bitch," she spat back.

Walking from the kitchen, Elliot once again closed the gap between himself and Olivia. He took his hands cupping her face. "Tell me Olivia, does he make you feel like this?" he asked as he crashed his lips to hers. She didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, moaning into his mouth. She felt his hands running up and down her back and then moving under her shirt to her bare back. She returned the favor by splaying her hands all over his chest, although his shirt was keeping her from really feeling him. He removed his hands from her and began unbuttoning his shirt, never breaking the kiss between them. When he was finished with all the buttons, he just stared at Olivia. She let out a groan and took him in. He was amazing, she couldn't deny that. Hell, she couldn't deny anything he had called her out on tonight. She did want him. She wanted him so bad, it almost physically hurt, but she felt like they had already crossed a line, if they were to cross this one things would be one big clusterfuck.

As she was looking at his amazing form, she almost didn't care about the ramifications of what they were thinking about doing. Should she deny herself what could be the ultimate pleasure for the sake of what's right? She took her hands and ran them over his abdomen. His abs were rock hard and such a turn on. She could see his dick begin to harden and twitch and that was egging her on even more to go for this.

"Lemme ask you something, Olivia," Elliot said.

"What?" she asked as her hands continued to wander over his body.

"Do women like when men talk dirty to them?"

Right there she thought she might die. The thought of Elliot Stabler talking dirty to her in that low husky voice was enough to make her feel the pooling of juices in her panties.

"Umm…I guess some women like it," she answered.

"Do you like it, Liv?" he whispered.

Fuck she thought to herself, he wasn't even talking dirty to her at this point and she was already turned on, if he did she thought she might die right there.

"I guess. No one ever talked dirty to me to be honest," she replied as she slid his shirt over his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"Really? Never? That's a damn shame, Liv. Do you want me to talk dirty to you? Elliot asked as his lips crashed onto her neck and he pulled at the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head.

"Fuck, Elliot," was all she could manage as his hands began to roam all over the body reaching her breasts. He could feel her nipples begin to harden beneath her bra, as he flicked at them through the fabric. She was becoming undone.

"Elliot, we can't do this," she said moaning into his ear.

"How can we not do this, Olivia?" he whispered back.

"Shit!" she responded.

"You never answered my question, Liv. Do you want me to talk dirty to you? Do you want me to tell you everything I've dreamed about doing with you for the past twelve years. Do you wanna hear what I wanna do with you right now? How I wanna make you feel? How I wanna hear you scream my name as I make you cum over and over again until you are physically spent?"

"God, Elliot," she said as she un-zipped his pants revealing his rock hard erection.

"I'll take that as a yes," he questioned.

"Yes," she grunted.

He maneuvered her toward his bedroom not breaking contact with her lips or her body. He slowly rid her of her pants and then her panties, running his hand against her core. "God, Liv I knew you were wet. I do that to you?"

"Mmmmm…yeah you do that to me," she replied.

Smiling at the fact that just kissing Olivia and touching her could elicit that kind of reaction from her, Elliot decided to go a little further.

"Liv, do you think I could make you cum just by talking to you and touching you without having my dick or finger inside you?"

Jesus Christ she thought. She really had no doubt that he could but damn she really wanted to find out.

"You can try," she said coyly.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Elliot went to work on Olivia. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist circling his hands around her abdomen. Slowly he began to move his hands up to her exposed breasts. She could feel his erection pressing into her back. He was so big, so hard and she wanted him inside her so bad right now, but she decided to let him try out his theory.

As he kneaded her breasts from behind she threw her head back on his shoulder. He moved one hand down to her mound, but knew the rules were no fingers inside. He just rubbed her in a circular motion. She loved it. She moaned his name over and over. He whispered into her ear "You are so fuckin hot Olivia. The things I wanna do to you, you have no idea. Right now I wanna bend you over and fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

She knew she wasn't gonna last much longer if he continued to touch her this way and talk that way.

"And after that, I would take you into the shower, let the hot water run over us as I pin you up against the cold tiles and fuck the hell out of you until you slid down the wall of the shower in ecstasy," he said in that low husky voice.

"Jesus, Elliot. Fuck!" she managed to groan.

"You like the dirty talk Olivia?"

"God yes, I like it. I'm close Elliot and when I'm done, I want you to do all those things to me over and over again." 

"Is that your way of saying I was right and this was way more than just your hot, wet mouth on my dick? You feel something for me?" Elliot asked as he continued to ravish every part of her body.

"Jesus yes! It was more than just sucking your dick for me. You were right, you knew you were. You just wanted to hear me say it didn't you?"

As he continued to stroke her at her core, while plying her neck with kisses, he murmured, "Yes, I wanted to hear you say it."

"Now, I want you to cum, so I can take you bed and make you cum all over again," he said.

Elliot couldn't hold out much longer, he wanted to be inside her right now, especially after her admission that she had feelings for him. He knew he needed to pick things up so she would reach her breaking point. His hands continued to roam over her, he began to flick her clit, as that wasn't against the rules because his finger was not technically inside her. As he was doing so, he had his other hand on her left breast and was twisting it, while trailing kisses down her neck.

Whispering in her ear he said, "Liv, I need you to turn around. I need to watch you when I make you cum."

Adhering to his request Olivia turned around and faced Elliot. "You're beautiful," he said to her as he crashed his lips to her once more.

She took his hand and bought it to her clit and began rubbing in up and down and in circular motions. He knew she must be close if she was helping him.

"Let go, Liv…just let go," he said.

There was absolutely no personal space between the two of them right now. His chest was flush with hers as his hand continued to pleasure her at her core.

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt herself tighten. "I'm so close, El, keep going. Go faster, baby," she begged.

Elliot began to think he might cum just watching her. Suddenly she began to spout four letter words and Elliot's name in a tone he had never heard before but was hot as hell. He felt her whole body tighten up as he held her around the waist. "God, Elliot! Shit! Yes, baby," she spat as she felt her orgasm drip down her legs.

Elliot just stared in awe of what had just happened. He managed to give this woman an intense orgasm without ever being inside her in any way. He smiled a proud smile. He held Olivia up as she was shaky on her feet.

"Elliot, Jesus that was amazing. No man has ever been able to do that to me. I just had an amazing orgasm and all you did was talk to me and touch me."

"You like when I touch you, Olivia?"

"I think I just proved that I love when you touch me," she replied.

"Can I take you to bed now and make you feel even more amazing?" He asked.

"Yeah…yeah you can. Take me to bed Elliot," she responded.

**A/N: Okay one more chap and one more surprise Olivia has for Elliot!**

**REVIEW? Qgirl25 on twitter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am humbled and blown away by all the positive feedback and reviews I've received on this…it started out as a somewhat cracky one shot but you guys were too awesome to turn down when you asked for more! Maybe a little more dirty talk in here too!**

Elliot led Olivia into his bedroom, kissing her the entire time. He couldn't bring himself to detach his lips from hers. They were soft and sweet, yet wet and hot at the same time. He couldn't get the image of her hot wet mouth on his dick out of his head. He began to moan just thinking about it.

"Liv, are you sure about this," Elliot asked while kissing her neck.

She pulled his head closer to her neck needing more contact with him. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm so sure."

Elliot backed Olivia up to the bed picking her up laying her on her back. She opened her legs immediately, practically begging him to take position there. He knew what she wanted and he obliged, situating himself between her opened legs. She immediately felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She let out a moan from deep inside herself at the contact. She stared into his blue eyes bringing her hands to his face. She ran her fingers across his lips. He opened his mouth taking in one of her fingers. She felt a shiver run through her when he began to suck on her finger. She thought it was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen. She raised her head to meet his and replaced her finger that was in his mouth with her tongue. They each fought for dominance. It was rough and frenzied and was turning them both on.

Elliot reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed a condom. He leaned back on his heels ripping it from the wrapper. His eyes stayed focused on Olivia's the entire time. She took the condom from him and began to roll it onto him herself. He let out a groan when her hand touched his now completely erect member. When the condom was on, Olivia laid back down running her hands up and down his arms, paying particular attention to his bulging biceps and broad shoulders. He lined himself up with her and slowly lowered himself inside her. She let out a small scream and a few four-letter words. She wondered to herself how anything could possibly feel so amazing. She knew what had happened between them in the past two hours was hot and sexy but feeling him inside her was almost more than she could handle. As Elliot began a rhythm, Olivia suddenly stopped him, sitting up.

"Liv, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Elliot asked concerned.

Olivia bit her bottom lip shaking her head negatively. Her hands reached for Elliot's dick and she removed the condom throwing it on the floor.

Smirking a bit Elliot asked, "Liv…..what are you doing?"

"I don't want anything between us," she replied.

"You told me earlier you've never done this without a condom. Are you sure about this?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot after everything we've done tonight, I'm sure," she responded.

"Everything we've done? You can say it Liv, you sucked my dick," Elliot said with a huge smirk on his face.

"You like that dirty talk don't you?" She said coyly.

"Oh Liv, you have no idea. I could talk dirty to you all night."

Elliot's words ran right down to her core. The thought of him talking to her like that again made her even wetter than she already was.

"Are you okay with no using a condom?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, the thought of feeling every inch of you is probably the hottest thing I can think of right now," he said in his low husky voice.

"What ya waiting for then?" She asked pulling his head to hers and kissing him.

Once again, he thrust himself inside her and they both moaned at the intensity of the situation.

"Oh my God!" Olivia screamed. "You feel so amazing, Elliot. I knew you would but this…this is…shit! I can't even…." She yelled throwing her head back and arching her back trying to gain more contact with him.

Elliot picked up the pace once again and Olivia met him thrust for thrust all the while mumbling incoherent things that were turning Elliot on, even though he couldn't understand her. Olivia threw her hands behind her grabbing onto the headboard. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she knew she was close. She tried to calm herself as she didn't want this feeling to ever end, although she knew the orgasm she was going to have would be mind blowing.

Elliot felt her begin to tighten around him and he slowed his pace. It was almost painful for him to slow down but he too didn't want this moment to end. With Olivia's back arched he grabbed her back and rolled her on top of him.

Olivia immediately began to move on top of Elliot. She moved her hips in a circular motion. She tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't. The feeling was too overwhelming. It was too good. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hips and began moving her in the circular motion she had begun. He sat up a bit latching his mouth onto her breast and sucking on it until he made her scream. Although she was concentrating on his hot mouth on her breast, she never slowed her rhythm as she rode him hard and rough.

Elliot lied back down and smiled up at Olivia who had finally opened her eyes. He took his right hand bringing it to her face. He rubbed in down her neck to her chest in between her breasts. He wanted to feel every inch of her.

"Fuck, Liv, you are amazing," he grunted. "So hot, so good so damn tight."

His words were so erotic she felt herself becoming unglued. She began to tighten around him and no amount of calm breathing was going to stop her this time. "God, Elliot I'm so close," she whispered. He immediately flipped them over again so she was beneath him.

"I want you underneath me when I watch you cum. Open your eyes Liv," he said almost in a commanding voice.

"Jesus, Elliot. The way you talk to me, your voice…I can't…Oh God," she screamed as she clamped down on him and shook almost violently. She grabbed the sheets on the bed balling them in her fists. Olivia's reaction was Elliot's undoing. He spilled into her hard and fast screaming her name and how much he loved her. His confession of love, elicited another violent orgasm from her. He let her ride it out then rolled off her.

"Are you okay?" he immediately asked her. "I mean without the condom, are we okay?"

Leaning up on her arm to get a good look at Elliot she said, "Oh I'm better than okay. That was….that was mind blowing Elliot. I'm glad I did this with you. I can't imagine wanting to with anyone else. I won't hold you to what you said, it was an intense moment."

"Oh, you mean when I told you I loved you?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm gonna take a shower. Is that okay?"

"Of course"

Watching Olivia leave his bed left a bit of a hole in Elliot's heart. "Hey," he called to her before she made it to the bathroom. Olivia turned around to look at him.

"I meant every word I said to you," he said smiling.

She turned walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Elliot threw himself back onto the bed and smiled when he thought about what had just happened. He was deliriously happy right now and didn't want it to stop. He quickly jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He quietly opened the door then closed it behind him. He walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back slightly. Olivia stood there with the hot water falling over her beautiful body. He thought to himself that she had never looked hotter than she did at that very moment.

"What took you so long?" she asked grabbing his hand pulling him into the shower with her.

Elliot immediately pushed Olivia against the tiles of the shower and crashed his lips to hers. He dragged his lips from her neck to her breast, which was dripping wet. He latched onto it with his own hot, wet mouth. She snaked her arms around his neck playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. She pushed his head even harder into her breast, as she longed for more intense contact. Elliot's hands roamed her back and down to her ass. He wanted her so badly he felt his dick twitch. He didn't think it was possible to want someone so badly.

He then ran his hands through her soaking wet hair pushing it away from her face as he plied her with kisses. Every once in a while, he kissed her lips then quickly moved to another spot, teasing her. She ached for him. She felt it all the way down to her core.

"Elliot," she mumbled.

Elliot turned her around moving behind her so he was flush with her back. She felt his erection between her legs and smiled to herself. She loved the effect she seemed to have on him and his body.

Elliot leaned in and whispered, "I want you, Liv. I want you right here, right now."

Olivia leaned forward placing her hands on the shower tiles. Elliot was blown away. Was she actually bending over for him? Jesus, he thought to himself, this woman just may kill him when all is said and done.

He lined his rock hard member up with her core and slid it in. He heard her moan as he entered her. She was pushing on the tiles of the shower so hard her knuckles were becoming white.

"God, Liv…you…this…fuck! You bent over like this is so fuckin hot. You are so tight…feels so good," Elliot grunted.

"Uhhhhh," was all Olivia could manage to grunt out. She was so overcome by Elliot taking her from behind, she couldn't even speak.

He continued to pump in and out of her at a punishing rate. He knew she was close, as was he. He knew this felt too good and Olivia was way too amazingly hot and sex in the shower was too much for either of them to hold out much longer.

Elliot palmed her ass and came very close to her rectum with his thumb grazing over it. He felt Olivia jump a little and immediately apologized.

"It's okay, El. It's fine…I..I was just a little surprised but don't be sorry." Olivia said.

He took his index finger and grazed it over her again. He couldn't help but notice how tight her asshole was and how much he would love to slide his dick inside it. He knew he couldn't do that though. He couldn't cross that line. He did slide his finger inside her slightly and awaited Olivia's response. She groaned and told him how good it felt. He swore he was going to die right there at the thought that Olivia actually liked it. He slid his finger in further, moving it around. He pushed it in and out, continuing to elicit moans and groans like he'd never heard before from Olivia.

"Please El," she begged.

"Please what?" he asked.

"It's okay, just please do it. I want you to. I want to feel you in every inch of me, including that one."

"Fuck Olivia! Are you sure?"

"God yes! I'm sure!"

Elliot grabbed her and carried her out of the shower. He knew if they were going to do this it was going to be in the comfort of his bed not the shower. He grabbed a towel as they were leaving the bathroom. When they were both dry Olivia climbed on top of the bed again and gave Elliot a look that said get over here now. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her. They were both on their knees, with their hands all over each other. He felt every inch of her and she him. She splayed her hands over his chest and just moved her hands up and down feeling every inch of his rock hard body. She then turned around on her knees and grabbed the headboard.

Elliot moved as close as he could get to her and leaned over whispering into her ear, "Liv baby, we do not have to do this."

"Don't you want to?" she questioned.

"Hell yes I want to, but I would never make you do anything you weren't sure of."

"I know you wouldn't Elliot. I want this. I want you like this. In fact, I don't think there is any part of me I don't want you in or touching or licking or doing whatever you want to."

Her words were like magic to him. He wanted her so bad right now he ached for it. He rubbed her rectum with his wet fingers trying to lubricate it as much as possible so it would be as painless as possible for her. He lined himself up and began to push himself inside her. She was so tight. He loved it. She felt so amazing he thought he might cum with only the tip of his dick inside her.

He knew she was in pain, he could hear it in the mumbled noises she was making. He continued to tell her he would stop and she continued to tell him not to. He was about half way inside her when she screamed out. It was a combination of pain and pleasure.

When he was finally able to slide himself all the way into her, she screamed his name so loud he was sure he had broken her. He was quickly assured by her that was not the case as she began to moan and groan at how amazing he felt inside her.

"Olivia, you are amazing," Elliot whispered into her ear as he leaned himself over her already bent body.

"God, Elliot. This…this…is….I can't…so hot," she moaned.

Elliot slid in and out slowly, so as not to cause Olivia any pain. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. This was by far the most sexy and erotic thing he has ever experienced in his life. He brought his hand down to her clit and began to rub his fingers in a circular motion

"Fuck Elliot! That feels so good, go harder and faster, please," she begged.

"Liv, you're so tight baby, feels so fuckin good. I'm so close," Elliot panted.

"Me too," Olivia moaned.

Elliot felt her shake underneath him as her orgasm shattered her. Feeling her cum beneath him, Elliot couldn't hold out any longer and spilled his seed deep inside her. He didn't want to remove himself from her. It was an erotic experience that he didn't want to end.

He knew, however, that Olivia had to be in pain so he slowly removed his now softening dick from her. She turned over falling onto her back. He leaned over her and asked, "You okay?"

"I am so okay. That was so hot. Oh my God Elliot. I can tell you for sure, that is also something I've never done before."

"Me neither," Elliot admitted.

"Guess this has been a night of a lot of first times huh?" Olivia asked.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Elliot asked smirking.

**A/N: Okay so I could continue if ya'll want but I'm gonna need some suggestions for "first times" although I guess anything between EO is a first time for them. But yeah, help me out and give me some ideas of what ya want! As always thanks for the reviews!**

**Twitter Qgirl25**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well in the words of a good friend of mine….SEX SELLS! A little smutty, a little fluffy…not my best work but thanks for the reading guys! Just go with it….Elliot is hot so it doesn't matter lol**

"Did you just ask me if there was anything else I wanna do?" Olivia asked.

"Umm yeah I did," Elliot said coyly. "I'll do anything you want, anytime you ask me Olivia." He responded in a low husky voice.

"Okay, I know what I wanna do," Olivia said excitedly.

"Yeah?" Elliot replied in his sexiest voice.

"Yup, I want you…I want you to…."

"Jesus, Liv you're killin me, what'd you want me to do?"

"Well, I've confessed everything I've never done before and have basically done all that with you tonight, I do have one more confession, one more thing I've never done," Olivia replied.

Elliot felt his dick twitch at the thought of doing anything with Olivia, but especially something no man has ever done to her.

"What is it?" he whispered as he moved closer to her on the bed.

"Umm…I never…I never let a guy you know…down there," she said slightly embarrassed.

Elliot smiled at the thought that Olivia wanted his mouth between her legs.

"Really?" he asked surprised by her admission.

"Yeah, I mean like going down on a guy, I always thought it was really intimate and never found anyone I wanted to be that intimate with, until tonight," she confessed.

The sheet Olivia had wrapped around her body slipped off slightly revealing one of her breasts. Elliot moaned at the sight of her exposed breast. His ache for her was becoming even more intense than before. He never knew someone could have such an effect on him, on his body. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He was still naked from their last round and was not covered in anything. Olivia immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling his head closer to hers, letting the entire sheet slip off her, exposing her entire naked body.

Again, Elliot let out a moan from deep in his throat when he saw her naked form. Her breasts were pressing up against his bare chest. He could feel her hardening nipples against him and gasped. Olivia felt his erection pressing against her stomach, feeling herself becoming wet once again. She was blown away by the effect that Elliot's touch had on her body. She felt an ache for him all the way to her core. It was more than just physical. After everything they had experienced tonight, it was obvious to her it was becoming an emotional need also. This admission to herself scared her, but she was too turned on to back away now.

Elliot lifted himself onto his knees looking down on Olivia. He grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers once more. She splayed her hands on his chest rubbing anywhere she could get access to. She moved her hands up and down his chest finally resting them on his face kissing him. They both kept their eyes focused on each other, never closing them. The kisses were quick and continuous, but they had to continue to pull away just to look at each other. Olivia bowed her head and moan. Elliot took that opportunity to latch his lips onto her neck and bring his hands to her exposed breasts. He played with her nipples until they were both rock hard and she was moaning in ecstasy.

"God, Elliot," she moaned into his ear. "So good, you're so good."

Olivia then grabbed the back of Elliot's head lowering herself onto the bed bringing him with her. He knew what she wanted. They talked it about not ten minutes ago. She wanted him to go down on her.

"Fuck, Olivia you're so beautiful," Elliot said as he ran his hands over her abdomen, breasts and up to her lips. She took his finger and sucked on it until he groaned. "Tell me what you want, Olivia. Anything you want baby," he told her.

"Mmmm, Elliot, I told you what I want," she grunted.

"I wanna hear you say it again. I want to hear you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"I think you just want me to talk dirty to you again," she shot back.

"Oh yeah, you talkin dirty is hot as hell Liv," Elliot whispered.

Barely able to speak from the pleasure Elliot was giving to her body she managed to moan, "I want you to fuck me with your tongue Elliot. Is that dirty enough for you?"

"God damn," was all he could manage to say.

He began to slide down her body kissing every part of her on his way down to his final destination. He stopped and took her left breast into his mouth while his hand played with the other one, pinching at her nipple, watching it harden and feeling the other one harden in his mouth. He switched his mouth to the other breast while his hand ran up and down her waist. Every once in a while he would bring it all the way down to her core and let it hover there, teasing her with his fingers, letting them swipe her clit then pulling quickly away earning four-letter words from her.

Not wanting to torture her for too long, Elliot finally slid two fingers inside her. He slowly slid them in and out. Olivia arched her back to gain more contact with his magic fingers. She wanted him inside her so badly right now, she was aching for it. She didn't want to look too desperate so she tried to calm herself down. It felt so amazing she wasn't sure it was possible.

"You like that, Liv?" he whispered.

"God, yes. Your fingers…so fucking amazing inside me…God, Elliot," she screamed.

Elliot was more than pleased at the pleasure he was able to give to Olivia. He wanted nothing more than to make her cum over and over again, all over his hand, his dick, anything.

"Elliot, if you keep doing that….I'm so damn close," Olivia moaned throwing her head back on the pillow.

"It's okay, just let go Liv, we have all night long. I'll make you cum all night if you let me."

"Fuck!" Olivia spat at his words. She loved when he talked like that especially in that low sexy voice. It was her undoing as she tightened around his fingers that continued to torturously slide in and out of her. She finally couldn't hang on any longer and let go. She screamed his name and shook violently. He kissed her passionately as she rode out her orgasm. When he removed his fingers from inside her he could hear a slight moan from her as if she were sad at the loss of contact.

Elliot didn't give her anytime to calm down after that orgasm. He moved lower and lower until his fingers were again at her core, playing with her clit. She was moaning and groaning in ways he had never heard a woman react before. He was, of course, pleasantly pleased with himself at the obvious effect he had on Olivia's body. He could feel her getting wetter again.

He finally decided that he had tortured her enough and replaced his fingers with his mouth. The feeling of Elliot's tongue inside her almost sent Olivia over the edge in a matter of seconds. She knew she needed to calm herself because she did not want this to be over before it started. Elliot opened her folds and went to work with his tongue. Olivia lifted her legs up so they were bent at the knee, giving Elliot as much access as he needed. He licked and sucked until Olivia threw her head back begging him for more.

With his tongue inside her dipping in and out of her, he took his hands moving them up her body. He found her breasts again; her nipples were already peaked, as he teased them also. The things he was doing to her were making her dizzy. She wondered if it were possible to pass out from so much pleasure. She always suspected Elliot knew his way around the bedroom, but this was more than she had ever expected or could have hoped for. The things she had done with him tonight amazed even her. He took her places she didn't know existed, made her body feel things she didn't know were possible. He was beyond amazing, she thought to herself.

Elliot continued to work his magic on Olivia's vagina. She grabbed the back of his head pushing it further into her needing more contact with his amazing mouth. He gave her what she wanted. He sucked hard and flicked his tongue over her clit numerous times. She felt herself on the verge of another orgasm and Elliot felt her getting closer also. He knew she was trying to stop herself, but begged her to just let herself feel him and let herself go.

His loving words were her undoing. She came hard and fast. She could hear Elliot lapping up her orgasm and was so turned on she felt another one. This one shook her to her core. When she finally calmed down, Elliot rose up onto his knees and just stared at her. He licked his lips, getting every bit of Olivia that he could.

Olivia lay there completely spent. She had one finger in her mouth looking at him like she wanted to devour him.

"Elliot…that was…you are….you are amazing. You make me feel things I never thought were possible. How do you do that?" she questioned.

Elliot crawled his way back up to Olivia and lay down next to her. He ran his hand down her cheek and kissed her.

"It's called love, Liv" he responded.

Feeing things getting a little intense, Olivia started to make her way off the bed but Elliot grabbed her around the waist.

"Liv, you're not running," he told her.

"Elliot, this was supposed to just be a favor you were doing for me remember?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah, I remember but then it became so much more and you know it. You wanna walk outta here and never feel the way I make you feel again? Go ahead then leave, but I promise you no man is gonna ever be able to do for you what I can do for you," he whispered as he kissed her slow and easy.

"Your ego is mind blowing Elliot," Olivia said slightly annoyed.

Laughing, Elliot said, "My ego? This isn't about my ego, your moans and groans and the way you came how many times was it? That told me everything I needed to know. I'm it for you, why is that so hard for you to admit?"

Olivia got up off the bed and grabbed her clothes. Elliot quickly jumped off the bed to stop her from leaving the room.

She got to the door of the bedroom but he pushed her naked body up against it with his naked body.

"Elliot, don't," she whispered.

"Don't what? Don't touch you like this?" he asked as he ran his hand down the front of her body right to her core. "You're already wet, Liv."

"Mmmm," was all she could manage.

"Look at me Liv. Look at me and tell me you want another man to touch you like this. Tell me, and I'll let you walk out that door right now."

"Jesus, El," she moaned as she brought her hand to his face and kissed him.

"I know I don't want you to ever touch another man the way you are touching me right now," Elliot whispered.

"I don't want anyone else, El. I do want only you to touch me, love me but I'm scared. The way you make me feel, the things you do to me, they scare the shit out of me," Olivia explained.

"Don't over think everything Olivia. Just feel me love you. Let yourself go, let me love you like no one ever has," Elliot begged. "Can you do that Olivia? Or should we just call this sex and forget it ever happened? It's up to you."

**A/N: Was it just sex? Hmmmmmm who knows…one more chap! Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


End file.
